


Stay Gold

by TheSilenceIsKillingMe (TheVoice21)



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: And absoluelty ador Dally Jonny's relationship, And... suicide? I guess, Angst, Dally gets angsty, Death, Ficlet, Gen, I got very attachted to the characters, We read this in class, Wordcount: 100-500, tw: death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26140999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVoice21/pseuds/TheSilenceIsKillingMe
Summary: 'Nothing Gold Can Stay'Not even Johnny.
Relationships: Johnny Cade & Dallas Winston
Kudos: 12





	Stay Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I read this as a class reader but ended up getting waaaaaay too attached to the characters. And I started getting nasty over Dally's death and thought, 'How could I make it hurt even worse.' and so this was born.
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

> ‘Nothing gold can stay’

Distantly Dally remembered that poem from when Ponyboy had been confused by it. Soda had been polite and asked for him to recite it. Dally didn’t remember half of it, didn’t care either, but then Johnny, in his half-delirious musings, had recited the poem. Johnny who could hardly form proper sentences had recited the poem in full. At the time Dally had laughed, asking what he could mean. ‘Nothing gold can stay’, no, if Johnny wanted something gold to stay, Dally would make it.

Only, Johnny hadn’t wanted it to stay. And Dally, Dally was left alone. With nothing gold in his life Nothing to bring the light in the morning and to chase away the darkness. Nothing to warm him in the night and nothing to guide himself by.

And so, there lay Dally, in a bleeding heap in an empty parking lot in the middle of the night, with nothing gold to light up the world in the day to come. Because Dally wouldn’t be there to see the day. Not with its golden hues lighting up the sky and the lives all around them.

No, nothing gold could stay, no matter how desperately he wished it to. No matter how desperately he clung onto the last leaves, they would surely leave him too. But oh how Dally would trade a thousand leaves and petals for Johnny. Johnny was the only gold Dally would ever need.

And if Jonny wasn’t his gold, maybe Dally didn’t want to have gold. Maybe he didn’t want to cling onto the last embers of sunlight. Maybe he just wanted to let it all go…

And he did.


End file.
